Silver Dawn
by Ominias
Summary: Inuyasha and the others chase after Naraku who had probably entered a portal to another time, only to find themselves in the Meji era! How will they handle life in the future? Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin crossover.
1. Chapter 1 A Startling Start

***Hello people!!! My name is Ominias, and this is my first fanfiction!!! Yay!!! I am open to any kinds of comments or reviews, so send a lot!!! Thankyou!!! ^^x***

* * *

**Silver Dawn**

**A Startling Start**

"Yawn.....hey Kagome, how much longer until we reach the next village? We've been walking for _hours_!" The silver-haired half demon complained as he and his group trodded along a dirt road beside a field of grass. He was obviously annoyed, and walked with his arms crossed across his chest. "Just be patient, would you? Geez, you always complain."Kagome said, with a slightly irritated voice."It's not much farther. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." "Well that's good. I'm starting to get blisters on my blisters!"Inuyasha suddenly looked upwards and sniffed the air."What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango, the demon hunter asked with a worried expression in her voice. "Demons. A whole lot of them. And they're coming from..."he said as he pointed at a hill with an old village rested on top of it"there." Miroku ran in that direction."Well let's go!" "Yeah."

As the group started running, an explosion was heard from the village. "We'd better get there, and _fast_!" Once they reached the village, they saw everything in flames, and many villagers running and screaming for their lives as a hoard of demons chased after them. "Well that's peachy. Time to kick some butt!" Inuyasha exclaimed while drawing the sword that was latched onto his belt. Then, he slashed at the demons, and they let out a horrid cry as they disappeared into dust blown away by the wind.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked as the last of the demons were......um.....'exterminated' from the village." "D-d-demons! Thousands of them!" "YEAH WE CAN SEE THAT OLD MAN!!!!!" Inuyasha popped a vein. "Hey! Don't be so mean! And what got _you_ into that ugly mood?" Kagome said, angered. "....I'm catching a whiff of Naraku. Not much, but it's definitely there. Except...." "Except what?" "Well....I can't explain it, but it seems like.......he just vanished off the face of the earth...." Miroku and Sango walked over. "Well, doesn't he always disappear before we know how?" Miroku asked questionably. "Yeah, but it's...._different_ somehow..." Inuyasha stared at the sky.

Then it hit him (ow..). "Like when Kagome returns home to her time!!!" Everyone stared at him, very surprised. "WHAT?! THEN HE CAN GO DOWN THE WELL?!" Shippo, the little fox demon(who was hiding behind Kagome all this time) said. "No, I don't think it's that. He must have done it some other way.......since his scent is very well NOT near the well, which is about 10 000 kilometers away." "Actually, Inuyasha, it's about 3000 kilometers away." Kagome said in a quizzacal tone. "OH YEAH? AND WHO ASKED YOU?!" Inuyasha practically yelled his head off. "WELL, I-NU-YA-SHA! YOU'VE GOT TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!" "Eek...." Inuyasha retreated. "Anyway, his scent is coming from northeast of this village, and about a half an hour walk too. Let's get our supplies and chase after him." "Agreed."

_About half an hour later....._

Inuyasha quickly jumped up the hill, and Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo quickly followed after him(walking, of course). What they saw at the top was mesmerizing. Demonic powers of blue and purple swirled around a very new sword, in an otherwise barren plateau. Except, this sword was an odd one. The blade was on the reverse side of the sword,, with the dull part on the edge. "What the heck is that?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone, hinted with curiosity. "It's a sword, Inuyasha." "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" "Uh...."Miroku sweatdropped, and Inuyasha turned away. "Anyway, we gotta go after Naraku. He already has caused enough trouble in the feudal era, now I wanna stop him from messing up whatever time he's going to." "Oh how noble of you~." Miroku teased. Inuyasha had three red veins pop out of his head, and headed for the sword. "Yeah, whatever, you stupid monk. Anyway, let go." Inuyasha jumped at the sword, and disappeared. Kagome jumped next, and Miroku and Sango followed after. "Here......we.....go!" And Shippo jumped.

_*She stared at the man holding the reverse-blade sword, who she had come to know as her best friend and secret crush. She got weak in the knees, as the usual, calm, deep violet eyes she knew so well melted into cold, hard, amber orbs tainted with anger. "__It's......it's him......Kenshin.........noo....."* _"......Karou-dono?" Karou Kamiya slowly opened her eyes, to find Kenshin kneeling over her. "Sorry Kenshin. It was just a dream." _'But, was it trying to tell me something? I'd better not tell Kenshin about it.'_ she thought. "Oh, ok Karou=dono. This one is glad you are alright, that he is." Kenshin smiled his gentle smile, and Karou felt at ease.

**BANG!!!** "Ow! You guys didn't have to land on me like that!!!" Inuyasha barked as he was being flattened by everyone but himself as they were sitting on him. "Oops, sorry Inuyasha." "Whatever! Just get off already!" After each one of them climbed off, and Inuyasha un-dusted himself, he asked quite skeptically"So.....where are we? Doesn't look like Kagome's town." They looked around. They could see a village-a very BIG village-laid out in front of them. "Um.....really, where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Meji Era

***Hello! This is Ominias, and I hope you are enjoying 'Silver Dawn' so far!!! As I mentioned before, this is my first fanfic, so I'm very open to comments and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for the idea of the fanfic. It's sad, I know.**

**

* * *

**

**The Meji Era**

"Sooo.......any ideas?" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards the village. "I bet we'll figure it out once we check things out a bit, maybe ask some people, you know?" Shippo suggested. "Pfft, what do you mean _we_? Kagome has to figure it out." "HEY!!!! Inuyasha, don't put everything on me!" Inuyasha said "But Kagome, you're the only one who has any knowledge about the future times out of all of us." "Hmmm....that is true......alright, fine."

Just as she said that, they all heard a yelp coming from the village. They hurried over. What they found was a big gathering(probably a market), a man with a knife in his hand, and a red-haired man carrying a pail full of what appeared to be flour. As they got closer, they noticed that the red-haired man had a big cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and deep, amethyst eyes. "That man is probably being robbed by the other one holding the dagger." Miroku surveyed. "Should we help?" Sango asked as she pulled up alongside him."Let him be. We've got more important things we've got to deal with." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome hit him on the head, leaving a potato-sized bruise on it." That doesn't mean we can just ignore this!" "Fine, fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?" The red-haired man said as he came to a stop. He was out on an errand for Karou to get the groceries. "What do you think? Hand over your money or else!" "I'm sorry, but if I don't get back to the dojo before I make dinner, Karou-dono is going to be upset with me." "Idiot! It'll be a pleasure stealing from you!"

"Hold it right there!" Inuyasha jumped in between the two men, and the others ran after him, trying to catch up. "Who are you?!" the thief yelled at them "some kids trying to play the hero, eh? Well, I'll teach you all a lesson!" The man ran at them, but stopped abruptly when he saw Inuyasha's dog ears and canine teeth. "What's the matter, old man? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone as he smiled, showing his full set of teeth including his canines. "W-what _are_ you? Oh, I get it." the thief said as he chuckled silently."Those ears are fake, right?" Inuyasha's eye twitched. "And those fangs are also fake right?" Inuyasha popped a vein, and as he kept thinking about what the thief said, he kept popping more and more veins, until he completely lost his top. But, before he could say anything, Kagome clamped her hand onto Inuyasha's mouth.

"Um.....yeah! They're all fake! Yep!" Kagome sweatdropped, and Inuyasha tried to say some pretty angry words at her, but his mouth was closed shut. "You should be ashamed of yourself, stealing from other people. It's plain wrong!" Kagome said. Inuyasha finally piped down, and Kagome let go of his mouth. "Kagome, let me handle this. I'll take him out with one shot!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, his sword, revealing a hude, white blade with a lump of fur at it's hilt. The thief was terrified, but stayed put where he was. Inuyasha lunged at him, while Kagome shouted" Inuyasha!!! Make sure you don't kill him!!!" "Yeah, yeah I know!!!" But before he could get a swing in, the thief ran away, leaving a dust cloud. Inuyasha accidentally breathed in the dust and coughed a few times before turning to the red-haired man.

The red-haired man stared in awe at Inuyasha during the fight, and said to him"This one is very thankful of you for saving his life. And his groceries."He said with a smile."Naw, it was nothing. Especially since you could have probably handled him easily yourself."Inuyasha said glancing at the red-haired man's katana strapped to his waistband. "Oro? No, really! He is very much in debt to you, that he is." Kagome stepped in. "Oh, no, it was no problem at all!" Inuyasha glared at her."By the way, do you happen to know when and where we are?" "Oro? You are a strange one."he said, laughing."This is Tokyo, on March 11th, 12th year of the Meji.


	3. Chapter 3 Time Trek

**Hi! It's Ominias! This is just in-my new word is 'foop!!!' FOOP!!!! Foop!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or shows(Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin) whatsoever, but I WANT to. ^^x An author can dream, right?**

**

* * *

**

**Time Trek**

"WHAT? We're in the Meji era?" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes, it's the Meji era, has been for some time now, that it has." "Meji? What's that?" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, ans Shippo asked. "Well, of course _you_ guys wouldn't know about it. It is after the Feudal era. Wow.....Inuyasha, does this place seem familiar to you?" "No......why? Do you recognize it?" "Well, it doesn't look like what it will be in the modern era, but this is Tokyo, my hometown." Inuyasha looked surprisingly at the buildings around him. "You mean to tell me that this is where you live in this time called the 'Meji" or something? Quite a difference." "Sir, um..." Kagome turned to face the red-haired-man. "Oh, this one is terribly sorry for not introducing himself first, that he is. He should have not been so impolite to his rescuers, that he shouldn't have. My name i9s Himura. Kenshin Himura." "Nice to meet you, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and my name is Kagome." "Please, this one would like you to visit the dojo where he stays, that he would." Kenshin said. "Oh, thank-you! Me and my friends would _love_ to stop by!" Kagome said, clutching the protesting Inuyasha's mouth as she spoke.

After a fifteen minute walk, they finally arrived at a dojo with a sign that read 'Kamiya Kasshin Style' at the front. Kenshin opened the double doors and the group entered a pathway leading to the interior of the dojo. "Kenshin! Are you done with the shopping?" A female voice called. Out from the dojo came a beautiful young lady with navy blue hair tied up in an indigo ribbon that matched them perfectly. She wore a white and blue training kimono and kimono sandals, and her eyes flashed with a deep sapphire. "Oh, who are our guests?" The woman could see a young girl step up from the group, dressed in a weird set of clothing, with a white top and a moss green skirt, and black shoes, and had dark, hazel eyes. "Hello, my name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." she said, bowing. "Oh hello, my name is Karou Kamiya, of the Kamiya Kasshin Style of Swordsmanship. Pleasure to meet you." "Karou-dono, these people protected me from a thief who was trying to steal from me, that they did." Karou's eyes widened in surprise. "Really Kenshin?" "Hai." "Oh, we really didn't do anything." Kagome protested. "Anyways, please, come in!"

Spring air blew in, as the group all went inside the dojo. Kenshin sat down with his back to the wall, and Inuyasha did the same on the opposite wall facing him. The rest of the people sat on cushions at a brown, oak coffee table while Karou poured hot tea for everyone. "So, you people don't look like you're from around here." She said. Kagome explained how they were from the Feudal era, and how there were demons raging all the time there. Meanwhile, she also explained about the Shikon jewel shards, Naraku, and how they teleported to the Meji era when they were chasing after him. Karou sighed. "That's a lot to take in." "Inuyasha here is a dog half breed -half demon, half human- and Shippo is a full fox demon."

Suddenly, a loud male voice was heard throughout the dojo. "YO, JOU-CHAN! WHERE'D YOU GO?" Karou popped a vein, stood up, and walked to the door. The door slid open, and out came a tall man with chestnut brown hair tied up by a red bandanna. He was wearing a white cape with the character for evil written on it, and he wore bandages and white, baggy pants underneath. Inuyasha couldn't help but think he looked like a rooster with his hair. He smirked. "SanoSUKE!!!" Karou yelled at the man, raising her voice from normal to loud as she said his name. "Jou-chan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a little fa-" "SANOSUKE! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE GUESTS?! CAN'T YOU BE MATURE FOR ONCE?!" Karou hit him on the head, face, and stomach until his bruises sizzled from being hit so hard. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, while Kenshin laughed. "Sorry about that. This delinquent here is Sanosuke. He is pleased to meet you. And Sanosuke..." She turned to face him. "Did you run out on the Akabeko again?" "..." Sanosuke couldn't answer-his face was too swollen.

Suddenly, another figure ran in. This one was a little boy with black spiky hair and passionate brown eyes. His skin was slightly darker then that of Karou's, and he was wearing a yellow training kimono, like Karou's for men. "Karou-san! It's an emergency!!!"


	4. Chapter 4 Destructive Demons

***Hiya!!! ^^x This is Ominias, and you're reading Silver Dawn!**

**(silence)**

**Oh well. Anyways, Disclaimer Time!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (Stomps out of room. Result of restarting a game over and over again because she died.)**

**Thank You!!!!! (-o-) FISHIE!!!!!***

**

* * *

**

**Destructive Demons**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kenshin, Karou, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran towards where that young boy was leading. "So, Yaiko? Tell me again. What happened?" Karou asked. "I was out training by the river, when suddenly there was a big explosion coming from the edge of town. When I ran over, I saw hoards of these monster-like things flying though the sky, attacking people!" Yaiko explained, almost reaching their destination. Inuyasha could definitely smell demons. Lots of them. And mixed in the horrid stench was Naraku. Inuyasha winced. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why couldn't I smell these demons before?! Their stench is horrid.....and Naraku." He said with a cold tone. "You mean he's here?" Yep. No doubt about it. I wouldn't miss his scent anywhere." "But, why couldn't Inuyasha sense the demons beforehand?" Miroku looked puzzled. "Anyways, let's go get 'em!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. Kenshin put his hand on his sword, but Sango stopped him. "These are demons, and only expirienced swordsmen could take them down." "Demo, if the village is destroyed, and I didn't do anything to stop it....it would mean...." Kenshin stared at his open palms. "....Alright, if you insisst." "Don't worry Sango. He can handle himself." Inuyasha looked back, and Kenshin nodded.

Inuyasha darted quickly in front of the demons, holding up his sword. Suddenly, wind wrapped around the blade, and Inuyasha sliced the air. "WIND SCAR!!!" Yellow blades of demonic energy flew at the demons, instantly tearing them apart. He didn't notice several demons slithering past him, until it was too late. "Oh no!" Then he heard a voice. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kuzu Ryu Sen!" A flash of light, and the swinging of a sword at god-like speed flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, and the remaining demons had fallen. Leaping on top of the building where Inuyasha stood was Kenshin, holding his sword. But, his sword's blade was reversed, like the one he used to travel to the Meji Era. "This sword cannot kill, so if you truly must, you may do as you please, that you can." His eyes were narrowed, reacting to the slightest movements around him, but his body simply sheathed his sword. Inuyasha walked over towards the demons, and Kenshin closed his eyes. "If you must...." Suddenly, a loud voice boomed in Inuyasha's head. "Hello Inuyasha. My, we do meet up in the strangest of places, don't we?" Inuyasha whipped around, and growled. "Naraku." The man in white cackled evilly behind his blue mask. "I knew it was you. You sent those demons after this village, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Naraku chuckled. "Oh my, what have you gotten yourself into." Naraku laughed, and out from behind him came Kagura, taking a feather from her hair. It grew large, and Naraku and Kagura flew away on it, disappearing past the horizon.

Back at the dojo, they reviewed what had happened at the event. "So, that man.....Naraku was it? Was he the one who sent the demons?" Kenshin asked, his eyes still narrowed, but just the slightest bit more relaxed than when Inuyasha saw him like that for the first time. "Yeah, possibly." Miroku answered, sipping a cup of tea. "What do you mean 'possibly' ? Why else could he be there?" Inuyasha sounded ticked off. Probably from the sight of Naraku. "I don't know, but did it seem like he had much control over those demons? I don't think we're dealing with Naraku here." Inuyasha growled. "Now now, Inuyasha. Let's not fight." Sango said. "Grrr....fine. Have it your way." Inuyasha grumbled, and glared at Miroku. "Anyway, I couldn't sense those demons until I got close enough to see them. Usually I can sense them farther away, but why couldn't I sense them then?" "Hm.....yeah you're right. Something isn't right here....." Kagome pondered. "Maybe....those demons have a way to cover up their scent......in exchange for their power? They seemed high leveled, but they were weak..." "Yeah.......but with who? And why? Demons are proud of their power and would never literally give it to someone as to cover up their scent....."

Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes darted towards some bushes outside, and everyone looked at him. "Kenshin, what's wrong?" Asked Karou nervously. "We have company." He said as he and Inuyasha stood up. The bushes ruffled, and out came.....

….A pink and blue blob?

Everyone stared at......it. Then, it suddenly stood up. Apparently 'it' fell on it's face, as when it stood up, everyone could see a pair of red eyes, and a small bump underneath in the center. Everyone blinked. "W-w-what is that.....that 'thing' ?" "A demon?" "Weird......how come I couldn't sense it?" Inuyasha stared at the demon, poking it. The demon actually liked it, and smiled. Well, as much as a demon could smile with a bump as it's mouth. "Foop! Fooooo......" "_Foop?!_" "Foop?" The demon looked curious, and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey!" It nuzzled his hair. "Well Inuyasha, I guess it likes you!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha popped a vein. "......foop?" "I think we'll call you Foop." Kagome said as she tickled it's stomach. "Foop it is!"

* * *

**How will the group handle a blob? Will Inuyasha accept it passionately? Find out in Chapter 5!**

"....Why, may I ask, is there a NARRATOR here?!" Inuyasha growled. Foop slept on his sholder. "Ugh....."

* * *

***YAY! I turned my word into a character! I hope you like it! ^^x**


End file.
